1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the attachment of a lateral guiding device, such as a guiding rib, of a cross-country ski boot on a ski.
2. Description of Background and Other Information
The assembly of such a rib on a ski is traditionally done with a pin and a screw. This method presents the advantage of being inexpensive and is sufficient to maintain the rib on the ski. However, this type of assembly has the drawback of not pressing the rib uniformly along the entire surface of the ski.
It has been was proposed (SALOMON French Patent No. 2,647,165) to position this rib by using a prepositioned pin to also aid in the attachment of the rib. It is then possible to attach the rib to the ski by an adhesive strip with a protective sheet, placed on each support surface of the rib. Such a placement technique creates certain problems relative to the adhesive strip and particularly the removal of its protective sheet.
Also, French Patent No. 2,623,094 discloses a guiding rib furnished with transverse grooves constituting a zone of lesser resistance and permitting a shortening of this rib to adapt to different shoe sizes.
In such a rib, called divisible, providing adhesive, poses the problem of obtaining a "clean" cut of the adhesive at the position of the rib rupture zone, that is, a cut which does not retract or project the adhesive.